


A Bloody Plague

by Arkham_Cat



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Death, F/M, Immortality, M/M, The plague, Vampire Steven Strange, Vampires, alternative universe, breaking in - Freeform, non Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham_Cat/pseuds/Arkham_Cat
Summary: “Looks at all this beautiful blood, spilled to waste…” The stranger tutted in displeasure. Wiping a single finger through the pool of drying blood.Stephen watched in horror as the other licked the blood off their finger, a cruel smirk forming over their face after.“Oh well, shouldn’t let the rest go to waste, now should I?”In a flash, the last thing Stephen saw was white fangs.Followed by the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life.Then nothing.
Relationships: Christine Palmer/Stephen Strange, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	A Bloody Plague

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween gift for a friend ~
> 
> https://linktr.ee/kayceelain  
> Follow me on all the things!

Blood decorated the room, in splatters and small puddles. Painting the walls and floor a deep red.

Bodies lay in various states about the room, unmoving.   
None, but one breathed shallowly the rest lay completely lifeless. 

There had been a break in, hours ago.  
One that would lead to a chain reaction of events. 

A thief had broken into the medical building in search of medicine they most likely couldn’t afford without stealing.   
Unfortunately the staff had been working late and the thief was forced to retaliate. 

In the dark candle light, it was hard to see details and faces of his now enemies. Making it easier to react.

Medicine was expensive and people all over were dying of the plague.  
Most doctors gave no care rather their patients were rich or poor, they were treated the same and expected to pay the same fees.

That is why stealing the medicine came with no regret or guilt.  
Even after leaving the medical staff in pools of their own blood, no guilt followed.  
Now the medicine could be shared with people who needed it, people who couldn’t typically afford it. 

The guilt eventually came however, when the thief overheard some towns people mourning the death of Dr. Stephen Strange, one of the few doctors that did actually care for his patients.  
One of the few doctors that didn’t over charge and in some cases, didn’t charge at all. 

Guilt had plunged the thieves stomach downward like a large stone in a river.   
There could be no coincidence, he was the reason for the Doctors death…  
———-  
It had been a usual late night at the office.  
The doctor and his team had been working diligently on a cure and treatments for the spreading plague.

More and more people were coming down with the sickness or dying.   
More families broken by loss.

Stephen, the head doctor of this particular medical center, had even lost people.

Christine, the only women the doctor had ever loved had succumbed to the awful disease.   
After her death, Stephen had sworn to find the cure as to not let anyone else lose their loved ones.

The task had proven significantly more difficult but that had never deterred him. He’d taken up the challenge and was determined to see it to its finality. 

That was until the break in.  
——  
The staff had heard a commotion before the burglar had gotten in.  
Even with the short warning they were not prepared to defend themselves once he had gotten inside.

A moment had passed of the staff and thief just staring at one another before everyone moved at once.  
A struggle broke out throughout the room that ended in a blood bath.

Stephen had tried to run with the research, hoping to get away fast enough that he’d be able to find the attacker and continue his search for a cure.

Unfortunately that did not happen, the thief had easily caught up with the doctor and quickly disposed of him before taking what he’d come for and disappearing back into the fog covered night. Leaving behind no witnesses to his crimes.   
Or so he thought.

In his rush to dispose of the doctor, the thief hadn’t made sure he was dead before escaping.

Laying in a pool of his own blood, Stephen struggled to cling to life.   
The doctor could feel his blood quickly draining and knew he didn’t have long.  
There was no way he’d be able to tend to his own wounds and it was so late no one would be to the medical center for hours. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”   
A voice spoke suddenly from the door.   
It was difficult to see anything in the shadowed room, the only thing Stephen could make out of the newcomer was their long cloak and tall hat. Their voice had been smooth and almost inviting. 

The newcomer paced towards the doctor, seemingly without a care in the world. Not bothered by the blood or stench of death.

Stephen struggled to move away, or even to speak, as the stranger came to a stop beside him. They then crouched beside the doctor's immobile body.

“Looks at all this beautiful blood, spilled to waste…” The stranger tutted in displeasure. Wiping a single finger through the pool of drying blood.  
Stephen watched in horror as the other licked the blood off their finger, a cruel smirk forming over their face after. 

“Oh well, shouldn’t let the rest go to waste, now should I?”   
In a flash, the last thing Stephen saw was white fangs.  
Followed by the worst pain he’d ever felt in his life.  
Then nothing.  
————  
Years upon years later, when horse drawn carriages became motor run vehicles the plague had long since been cured.  
Sickness over all was easier to maintain and treat.

The medical field had learned so much over the course of decades, all thanks to the many doctors, nurses, and scientists that continued to fight for answers.

Life as the world knew it, was fairly decent.

Leaning back into his chair, a man dressed in a long coat with hair streaked grey on top of raven black, looked out over the small coffee shop he inhabited.  
A medical journal sat before him on the small table.

“Mind if I join you, handsome?” A voice spoke beside the man.

Smiling, the man at the table gestured to the chair across from him.   
“Be my guest.” 

“Don’t mind if I do.” Quickly the seat was occupied by a man in a leather jacket, wearing darkened sunglasses.   
“I’ve seen you around here quite a bit, thought I’d shoot my shot and say something.” Pulling off the sunglasses, beautiful chocolate brown eyes were revealed to the other man.

“I’m Tony, would love to get to know you better.” Reaching out his hand, Tony smiled broadly. Obviously one well verse to social interaction and seemed to have no care of being turned down.

Scoffing a amused smile formed on the first man's face before reciprocating the hand shake. “Stephen. I suppose I have no choice in your companionship now that I allowed you to sit with me.” 

Tony grinned. “Not at all! Now, let’s talk life stories.”   
It was obviously a joke, the twinkle in the brunette’s eyes said so. 

Even still, Stephen laughed with a slightly nervousness.  
“How about we start with something much more palatable, such a work?”

“That works too, not as interesting, but still useful.” 

Both men laughed before falling into easy conversation with one another, quickly forming a friendship between them. The two talked on for two hours before having to part ways.   
It was quickly decided they’d meet back up on the weekend after Stephen’s shift at the hospital and Tony’s work at Stark Industries was finished for the day.   
——  
The night after the break in, Stephen had woken to burning sunlight, gasping for air.

The doctor had to quickly shut the curtains over the open windows, he’d felt his very skin bubbling and burning as if boiling water had been dumped over him.

There was also an insatiable hunger forming in his stomach.  
Yet not for regular food.  
The strangest craving had befell him. 

He’d tried to ignore it, tried to figure out what had happened and how he’d survived such a brutal assault, but the hunger got too strong and in the end he’d left the medical building under cover of night to sustain the irrational craving.

A drunken wander had been unfortunate enough to cross paths with Stephen on that night.   
Moving faster than he ever had, the doctor had pinned the incoherent man to the alley wall, almost possessed with a need not entirely his own.

His jaw had ached, and his teeth grew before he bent his head to the man's neck, biting down with newly formed fangs, finally drinking up the warm liquid that seeped into his mouth thereafter. 

Flashes of the night before crosses through the doctor's mind then.  
Images of the person that had come in after the break in, the man in a long coat. The flash of fangs, the pain, the smell of blood.

Vampire.   
That was the only explanation, despite them being creatures of fiction there was no other explanation.   
The newcomer had been a vampire, and now Stephen was one too.   
——  
In decades, Stephen had not found true companionship.  
Choosing to focus primarily on the advancements of medicine and the medical field entirely. He’d taken the immortal life as a chance to help people like he’d always wanted.

He’d been a part of curing the plague and so many other illnesses that ran rampant over the world.  
The immortal doctor had been all over, doing his best to help people and offer his vast knowledge to anyone that would listen.

He had never stopped to take time for himself, even reading medical journals on what was supposed to be his free time.  
Sure he had acquaintances, but he’d never say any of them we’re friends.

Tony seemed as good a start to remedying that, as the other man had fallen so easily into intelligent conversation.  
In a way, the brunette reminded Stephen of Christine.  
Intelligent and unafraid to challenge Stephen's own knowledge.

It was a breath of fresh air after so long of only thinking of others and mourning the losses he’d failed to stop. 

He would see where this new friendship led, and hopefully kept secrets wouldn’t end it all.  
——  
Walking away from the coffee shop, Stephen pulled a flask from his coat, taking a long sip of its continents before returning it to the hidden inner pocket.

The warm feeling of fresh blood coated the otherwise cold blooded vampire as he continued his trek down the street to a new destination

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
